


Hell Reaches A New Depth

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Times, Grinding, M/M, Omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Strangers, alpha hajime, awkward virgins, they are like 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hajime is participating in his first mating run, hoping to manage to get an omega who was an Ultimate. But once he has the attention of Nagito Komaeda, can he keep it?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Hell Reaches A New Depth

**Author's Note:**

> Why was this written? Why is Nagito not the alpha because he admits that kind of energy in-game? What is wrong with me?
> 
> All these questions and more won't be answered in this one shot.

The sponges were cheap. They scraped against his skin, leaving angry red scratches in their wake as Hajime tried to scrub himself clean. He kept his eyes on the tiled wall, choking down grunts of annoyance whenever someone in the communal shower accidentally bumped into him while trying to clean themselves to the standards set. All they had was unscented soap and the ugly yellow sponges. As the natural alpha scents around him came unmasked by shitty cologne, Hajime felt himself gagging, eager to go to the desk to get his new clothes. 

He slipped from the shower area, dropping his sponge down a shoot before following a line of alphas to the desk. He was given shorts and a shirt, but the material was low quality. As he changed, he tried to keep his mind straight as to why he was participating to begin with.

Every year, Alphas and Omegas signed up to participate. It was a way to find a bonding partner, connect with traditions, and unleash the pent up side of your dynamic in an open environment. Pretty much, after being cleaned to let his full natural scent surround him, he was going to be released into a forest where the omegas already got a head start in exploring. Then it was his job to hunt one down to claim. 

Hajime truly didn’t care much for the tradition of it. He kind of thought it was gross, but it didn’t stop him from signing up upon noticing most of the old reserve course did for a chance of possibly running into an old Ultimate. If you can’t be born gifted, at least have a mate who is. 

He headed to the door, waiting for the time to come to be let go. A man on a speaker was howling things he didn’t bother to pay attention to. 

He heard from a colleague, Haito, there were five omegas from their year’s main course participating this year. He didn’t know any of the Ultimates that were in his grade when he was still in Hope’s Peak, but even if he did, they would be his age now, 21, and he wasn’t sure he’d recognize them. He didn’t look much like the person he was back then either. 

Regardless, the gap between the reserve course graduates and the Ultimates was still prominent. Ultimates were also a rarity. It’d be hard to find one, much less convince one that he was worth their time as his own talent was yet to be realised, but… If he managed to find one and bond with them, they could help him find his talent. They would help him. Not that having a talent now, after highschool was said and done. 

Above the door, news coverage of the event was playing. It showed crowds waiting outside or saying goodbye to their loved ones, soon to emerge as an adult from the experience. A few shots were taken of the bigger alphas participating, which made Hajime shuffle nervously in place. Of course that was the ideal partner all of the omegas would be dying for. He really should have began lifting and getting bigger, but he signed up last minute and didn’t expect his body to have to meet such high standards. 

Some of the omega were in shots as they were taken through the doors of the building. Some looked too young, like one blonde haired girl with high ponytails and and a petite body. Others looked annoyed to be there, but even more looked nervous. 

Only one seemed completely at peace, as if they were simply taking a stroll through a park and weren’t about to get a mate within the next twenty four hours. 

And he was beautiful. 

Absolutely striking. 

He had wispy white hair with a pinkish tint to his ends. His eyes were relaxed and calm, grey like the morning after a sea storm. He was pale, like a person taken from a Victorian portrait except wearing black pants and an army green jacket. His lips were formed into a tiny smile, as though he was simply happy to be existing. 

The screen changed to someone covering the event. He announced the alphas release would take place in a handful of minutes, and after doing a quick look around, it seemed most of those participating were gathered. He rolled his shoulders and took a spot near the large metal door. With any shred of luck, he’d find an Ultimate. If he wasn’t that lucky, then he hoped he’d find the beautiful omega he saw on screen. 

The siren was ear piercing. Not even a second later, the doors opened and everyone was running. Hajime was slammed into the wall to his side as his peers hooted and hollered, eager to hunt down an omega. 

Hajime stumbled to his feet and took off towards the bushes closest to him. He could hear the cheers from a crowd he couldn’t process, watching their family members rush off for the event with high hopes. All around him was heavy, musky scents of alphas and their sweat, and it made him want to gag. How could omegas ever enjoy that? Then again, he was probably in the same boat. 

He batted away branches and jumped over roots sticking up from the dirt. His heart pounded in his chest, eyes eagerly trying to become accustomed to the evening light of the forest, desperate to clearly see into shadows to see if anyone was hinting in tree’s shade. 

The farther he ran, the more he realised himself. The huffings of others didn’t fill his ears, nor did a disgusting cloud of musk cling to the air surrounding him. In fact, aside from normal forest smells, there was nothing. If he strained his senses very hard, he could hear the calls of others far in the distance. He couldn’t tell if they were calls of loneliness or a teasing game of back and forth between prey and predator. 

The sun was beginning to set. At this time, Hajime theorized, people were beginning to find each other. He needed to start searching too, in order to find an Ultimate. 

He crept further into the forest, trying to detect the slightest movement or noise. The crickets were a little too loud, and the bubbling of a nearby creek made him twitch. He should have looked up tips online before coming. He hadn’t realised the old fashioned way of mating would be so overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time. 

Settling into a slow stroll, he looked around at the trees, trying to determine how to lure an omega or how to spot one. He didn’t know what to expect, but the darker the world got, the more uncertainty filled his mind. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be too many alphas in these events. It wasn’t weird for an alpha to come out without a partner. Still, he didn’t want it to be him. 

Though his walk was aimless, it suddenly seemed determined and headed in one peculiar direction without him noticing. His nose was breathing in the night air more frequently, searching, grasping for a tinge of something beneath the forest smells. 

As he got closer, he was able to get a clear sniff of it. It smelt like a warm home before Christmas, the smell of burning candles and warm cookies fresh from an oven and the smell of a warm embrace from someone you care for. Such a lousy description, but he felt it in his soul and heart and he wanted to be closer to it. 

He pushed away thick branches and poked his head out the other side of the thicket. Once he raised his head, he came face to face with someone he hadn’t been expecting to see. 

Beside the creek he heard all along was an omega as pale as the moonlight with white hair to match. His long legs rested against a large rock near the shirt he was given for the event. His chest was bony to say the least, but it wasn’t repulsive. Hajime couldn’t help but look over his exposed skin, but he ended up locking eyes with the boy in front of him. The omega from the TV. 

“... Sorry, I didn’t realise this area was already taken.” The omega sighed in a quiet, throaty voice. It was unlike what he had imagined from the other, but it suited him. His words confused Hajime. He surveyed the open area around them cautiously before stepping closer, though they were still a good eight feet apart. He couldn’t detect any alphas nearby, but it didn’t help that the others scent was suffocating in all the right ways. 

“Taken…?” Hajime questioned, shaking his head. “U-Uh, no, you are fine. I was just trying to uh…” 

Shit. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to go over there and just take? His face burned at the thought as the omega picked up their shirt and rang it out, frowning when droplets splashed against the big rock he sat atop of. The white haired omega held the shirt in his hands, casting Hajime a look as he waited. Was he expecting Hajime to continue…? He had no clue what to say. 

“... You smell really nice.” Lame. Dumb. God, why can’t he ever find the right words? 

The omega pulled his legs closer to his body, head tilting invitingly to the side. Hajime could smell the scent just a little better and he wondered if it was intentional. His pretty grey eyes batted a few times, then glanced away. “You do too.” 

How was he supposed to respond? How did he expect the omega to respond to such a clunky compliment in the first place? Hajime tried to recall any bit from his sex education classes from his past school, but it was fruitless. All it taught him was anatomy and infections, not how to attract someone into wanting to engage in those types of activities with you. Especially not an omega way out of your league who didn’t seem to be all too eager to be coaxed into anything of the sort with him. 

Hajime bit his lip as he pondered over what to do, knowing every second of hesitation was being taken in by the stock still omega, eyes inquisitively searching over his slightest movements. Finally, the omega looked down his shirt and his shoulders shuddered forward. Dropping the wet garment, he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. “It’s pretty cold out here…” 

“I suppose?” It really wasn’t, but the omega was skinnier than him. He supposed it was different. “It will get warmer when the sun is back up, but moving around helps.” 

The omega frowned a little and shifted, tilting his cheek to rest on his shoulder. His scent glands on his neck were on display, pink on his milky skin. Hajime felt warmer, and he tugged at his collar to ease the lump growing in his throat. 

“Morning is hours away, I’d freeze by then.” The omega shook his head. “And I don’t feel safe roaming around. It’s too dark and… I get nervous.” 

An opportunity. Don’t blow it. 

“I-I can stay with you!” 

Maybe that was a bit too sudden. 

“I mean, so you aren’t scared. Uh, if you want. Or I could leave-“ No! Idiot! Fuck! 

“You can come over here.” The omega hummed, patting the rock he sat upon. “I don’t bite unless it is wanted…” 

Hajime could feel his ears grow warm as he wandered over and took a seat beside the other. The omega immediately scooted closer until Hajime could feel the heat rolling off his shoulders and side from the firm connection between them. He smelled heavenly. He wanted nothing more than to lean into the other, bury his face in the omega’s neck and breathe in the scent he felt intoxicated by. However, he didn’t want to push his luck. 

“What’s your name?” 

“I, uh, Hajime Hinata.” 

“Hinata-kun,” he decided with a little smile, “I’m Nagito Komaeda. It’s good to have such a strong, handsome alpha out here to protect me.” 

He was talking about him. Okay, deep breath. Calm down. He’s… interested? Don’t blow it. He is pressed close, he must be wanting to feel him and see what kind of alpha he was. Nagito was probably quickly coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t much of one, from his lack of large muscles and confidence. 

Nagito leaned his head closer as his fingertips danced at the ends of his shirt. “Hinata-kun, I’m really cold…” 

Please don’t be a ploy to steal my clothes, Hajime thought as he pulled away for a moment to remove his shirt and hand it over to Nagito. He received a smile as the omega took the fabric, then set it right beside his own shirt. 

Nagito leaned forward and nuzzled against Hajime’s neck, sighing contently. “You are really warm and your scent is electrifying.” 

“T-Thank you..?” Hajime’s cheeks burned as Nagito nestled closer to him for a beat of silence, then suddenly pulled away and stood up. He missed the warmth of the other despite the neutral night air, but he suppressed any annoyed huff begging to come from his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” Nagito began with a frown, “am I reading this wrong?” 

“Reading what?”

Nagito looked frustrated. “Aren’t you an alpha looking for a partner? Or are you just not gay? It’s fine if that bugging you, but I don’t know what you want from me. And I know I’m not much of an omega, but you are the one yanking me around.”

“I-“ Hajime stared at him incredulously. “I am here for… erm, it’s just that I’m not sure what you want. I don’t know what to do.” 

“And I seem like I know what I’m doing?” Nagito laughed, shaking his head. His hands returned to wrap around himself once more, blocking the alpha out without leaving him in the dust. 

“I mean, I thought so.” Hajime scratched his neck nervously. Okay. So it seemed they were likely thinking of the same outcome and this omega wasn’t complaining about that part of their encounter. He seemed interested still, despite the twitch in his brow. Hajime just needed to be cautious and get things back to where Nagito was pressed against him. He liked that feeling. 

He stood up in front of the omega, slightly irritated that they were around the same height, if the omega’s wild hair wasn’t taken into account. He reached out a hand and glided his fingertips over Nagito’s upper arm. Nagito leaned into the touch, expression still tight lipped with a hint of his stated annoyance. 

“Komaeda, may I touch you?” Hajime asked with uncertainty, but he saw a glint of a much lighter emotion flick through the omega’s eyes. 

“You already are,” He teased, stepping close to Hajime. Their bare chests were nearly grazing and he felt so dizzy. Despite his question, Hajime didn’t know where to begin. He had the prettiest omega he had ever seen in his life, even prettier than those he saw in magazines, wanting him to get himself in gear. 

He raised a hand and placed it on Nagito’s hip bone, which jutted almost inhumanly from the rest of his body. His other hand slowly wrapped around Nagito and settled on the small of his back. It was a tender hold, something he saw in romance movies he watched on lonely nights with twelve bags of chips surrounding him. But this wasn’t him mourning his dead love life, he actually was living one of those movies where the alpha always seemed to know exactly what to do. He had to trust his gut, right?

How was he supposed to trust something that was coiling every which way like a panicked snake in a bag?

Let’s start with the basics. He was holding Nagito. He could feel the other’s warm breath on his lips, and if he dared to look the omega in the eyes, his were half lidded and alight with interest. The next step after that is kissing, which is kind of awkward to think of doing since he only just met this man. 

Then there was bases, which was drilled in his head through TV shows and some of his friends stupid rambles. It was nerve-wracking that he was going to manage to go the full nine yards, get the home run tonight alone. He never even got to first base before. He could argue and say he got to second base, which is inappropriate touches, but he only touched a boob once and it was while in a pitch black portion of a haunted house. He had his hands extended to search for a wall when he accidentally touched something odd. Admittedly, he didn’t know what it was until the girl screamed an accusation of a pervert stalking the dark room… Not quite the case, but he didn’t argue.

“Hinata-kun.” Nagito hummed. He loved the way it sounded coming from Nagito. “You get lost in your head a bit, huh? Or maybe I’m not entertaining enough, which I completely understand, but if it’s not too displeasing, may I offer a suggestion?”

Hajime blushed and nodded, pulling away just a little. “Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

“You are tense, so maybe… I could lead us?” Nagito mumbled, eyes averted for a brief moment. 

Hajime bit his lip and sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just a little weird… doing this with someone I don’t know.”

Nagito laughed a little, hiding some of his smile behind his hand. He pushed on Hajime’s chest with his other hand, guiding him slowly back to the large rock before nudging his leg with his knee. Hajime reluctantly took a seat and watched as Nagito shuffled forward and settled himself on Hajime’s lap, knees scraping against the rock in a way that had to be uncomfortable. “I guess it’s a little different for me, Hinata-kun. I’d do anything to please someone like you.”

Anything? 

Hajime gasped as Nagito rocked lightly on his lap, sighing in content at the friction set between them before he leaned forward and placed his soft lips on Hajime’s. His head felt like it was spinning miles a minute as Nagito set a slow pace, one hand stroking his cheek to encourage reciprocation that Hajime wasn’t sure how to do that without messing up the rhythm Nagito worked so hard to create. 

Knowing he needed to respond or risk the omega growing tired of his wariness, he began to kiss back, placing a hand on Nagito’s arm. He could feel Nagito’s lips curl up into a smile, happily deepening the kiss as his hips persistently moved forward. Hajime sat up, placing a hand on Nagito’s hip once more. 

“Do you want to go on the grass?” He asked once he pulled away to catch a breath. Nagito winced uncomfortably before nodding. 

“Do you want me on top?” Nagito asked as he climbed off, arms crossing his chest. He hoped he wasn’t cold.

Hajime thought it over before he realised he might just end up the same as he was before. “If it’s okay, can you stay there?”

Nagito nodded, sending him a wink as he began to tug on his cotton shorts. “Fine, but next time I will be expecting the opposite.”

Hajime sat on the ground as Nagito removed his shorts and took his spot back on Hajime’s lap. His boxers were thin and did nothing to hide the straining inside that made Hajime twitch. Next time. He licked his lips at the implications as Nagito began to rock on his lap. He watched as Nagito gasped, eyes closing once his hips began to grind insistently back against Hajime’s.

Soft pants left his lips and Hajime sound feel wetness that he could only assume was the omega’s natural lubricant formed in times like these. It was seeping through their thin garments fast as the omega heaved a big breath, body shuddering. “Y-You are hard.”

“Y-Yeah,” Hajime replied uncertainty, hands settling on Nagito’s hips, “K-Keep going.”

Nagito hummed. He rolled his hips for another minute before he sat down, whining under his breath. “Is it okay to uh… I really want this right now.”

Hajime felt Nagito tug on his shorts before he sat up on his knees. He took the hint and began to tug his shorts down before Nagito punched his shoulder lightly, huffing. “Both. Please.”

He gulped and poked his thumb under his boxer’s waistband and tugged them both down. He extended his legs and managed to kick them off as Nagito stared, examining him. It was a bit embarrassing, but his flusteredness evaporated when Nagito hastily took off the last of his clothes. Hajime could see the wet patch on the cloth as he pulled it away, and the omega winced as he became more exposed than he likely had ever been in the woods. 

“I’m, uh, I am ready if you want me to put it in…” Nagito’s cheeks were bright red and he refused to meet the others eyes. “B-Before we were sent out, we were allowed to, uh… prepare ourselves.”

He’s already… Hajime swallowed hard. As much as he loved seeing Nagito on top of him, grinding him with earnest. He enjoyed watching the omega toss his head back and the flicks of his hips when they spasmed too much from the pleasure coursing through him. However, as his alpha, Hajime had to step up his game and take the reigns. 

He tightened his grip on Nagito’s hips and lifted him up. The omega squeaked, eyes wide as Hajime pushed him down to the dirt. His hands moved quickly to Nagito’s shoulder, making sure to keep him down as his partner adjusted to the new position. He didn’t seem to mind, quickly shaking off his nerves and wrapping his legs around Hajime’s waist to pull him closer. 

It was a little terrifying to think things had come this far. Yes, it was the point of the run, but it was crazy to think he had the omega of his dreams under him, giving him a look of pure, unadulterated lust. He lined himself up and pushed in, tensing when he realised that Nagito hadn’t been lying. It was… tight and warm, but Nagito didn’t seem in pain at all. Instead, he groaned, head bowing forward as he was filled up. 

A hiccup fell past his parted lips when Hajime sunk into him completely, knot pressed firmly against the omega. He waited until he heard Nagito’s breaths begin to even out, just in case there was some pain from stretching despite how much he was dripping for the contact. 

Slowly, he began to pull out and push back, easing the other back into the movements. Each time he slipped all the way in, Nagito let out a soft, muffled sound. At first, fear of his omega being injured or regretful gripped him tight, but the more he heard the squeaks, the more he wanted them to be louder. 

Hitching Nagito’s legs up closer, Hajime began to set a better pace. It was faster, but not by much. He pulled back as far as he could go while remaining connected, then forced himself back through. As much as speed was hyped from the mindless alpha chatter he’d hear from upperclassman, depth seemed to be driving Nagito insane.

The first thrust startled a shocked noise from his throat. It wasn’t pretty, but upon realising what was occuring, Nagito relaxed once again and took it. His moans were louder, hints of whines at the end of them each time the sound of their skin slapping echoed out in the clearing. 

“H-Hajime, p-ple-” Nagito whimpered, reaching his arms up to wrap around Hajime’s neck. He pushed himself up, burying his head in his neck. “S-so de..”

Nagito’s moans echoing in his ear encouraged him to move faster. His hips snapped without his deliberate thought, body aching for relief from the building coil of pleasure inside of him. The faster he moved, the more he could feel his knot against Nagito.

“Nagito, I-” He began, but before he could get confirmation or let out a warning, Hajime felt his knot slide forward and slip in, locking them in place as Hajime kept thrusting. Soon after, he felt himself coming, eyesight fuzzy as he was submerged into the tight heat. Nagito gasped, back arching as he felt the sudden stretch inside. Tiredly, Hajime took his member in his hand and jerked it until he was also coming, still whining at the feeling of cum being pumped into him. 

“I-It’s okay,” Hajime reassured him once Nagito seemed to be out of his post-orgasm daze, “don’t worry. It will, uh, t-take just a minute.”

Nagito tilted his head lazily before he moved his leg down a little and gasped, quickly pulling it back up. “It’s okay. I-It feels nice and… really warm.”

Hajime slowly brought himself to lay beside Nagito, spooning his omega to be more comfortable. Nagito bit back any noises as he moved, but sighed when they were finally arranged comfortably. 

“I… really am lucky,” Nagito mumbled to himself, tracing his fingers across the ground in front of him. Hajime pressed a reassuring kiss to his neck, wishing he had spared a few kisses while they were face to face so he could calm some of his own nerves. “I didn’t know I’d be able to get a partner, much less one so…. S-Sorry, I’m nervous.”

Hajime wanted to laugh. They had sex, yet were too nervous to talk. Well, he would be laughing now, but he felt the same way. He nuzzled Nagito’s neck. “It’s alright. I am too. This is… different than I was thinking it would be, but I’m happy that it ended t-this way. If that’s okay to say.”

Nagito giggled. “It’s fine. I’m just happy I was able to be of use to an Ultimate.”

Hajime’s eyes opened wide. “Hm?”

“I really thought my luck would change,” Nagito sighed as he pulled his hands close to his chest, “when I was told by my old classmate, Hiyoko, that this run would only be Ultimates. They never were this considerate before! And I managed to get through this w-with a mate of my own… I know whatever bad luck awaits will be bad, but I’m ready for it.”

It was about to come sooner than he expected, Hajime thought as his hairs stood on end, and he most likely was not prepared.


End file.
